Some wireless systems such as the local area networks may utilize the license-exempt spectrum or white spaces made available as television is converted to digital broadcasting to take advantage of the additional available bandwidth. The local area network may offer an efficient device-to-device operation, particularly in establishing ad-hoc network operations. Often the deployments of local area wireless networks are uncoordinated and various wireless network devices may be put in use on a temporary or semi-temporary basis with little consideration of the resource allocation and interferences among network devices.
One recent trend is to use the same wireless technology for both cellular network and local area network to promote seamless integration and interworking. One example technology that is being considered for both cellular network and local area network is long-term evolution—advanced (LTE-A). As such, dynamic time division duplex (TDD) switching points, which demarcate uplink resources and downlink resources for a network device, may be used in local area network.